<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The angel and his soldier by AyzuLK</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328610">The angel and his soldier</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyzuLK/pseuds/AyzuLK'>AyzuLK</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Glass Wings [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Twilight Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluffy, M/M, Sensuality, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:55:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyzuLK/pseuds/AyzuLK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"James."<br/>His eyes looked at him, intently.<br/>"Thanks for coming back for me."<br/>He lowered his lips on his. Leisurely. His hands exploring along the way, feeling smooth and cold skin under his fingertips. <br/>"Always."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Edward Cullen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Glass Wings [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1015215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The angel and his soldier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573316">Asas de Vidro</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyzuLK/pseuds/AyzuLK">AyzuLK</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>James could feel Edward's muscles strained to hold his weight above on the bed, all the care of months dissipated. None of them seemed to care. Not even the blood from some of the wounds he certainly had from the battle seemed to bother Edward at the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the first time James had received such an intense kiss from him. He always seemed almost hesitant when things got more out of control between them. That's why James was so careful when approaching. He knew about his past. He knew about his fears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now all he could feel were the cold hands on his back, around his neck. James lifted a smooth leg and fitted it around his waist without letting go of the kiss, smiling when he heard the growl in his mouth at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He passed the kisses from his mouth to his face, his jaw, and then his neck, seeing him better position his face to give him even more space. It was new territory for them, between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He stopped momentarily to remove his shirt. James heard a hoarse chuckle with his impatience and looked down, his breath almost breaking with the visual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James remembered Edward once saying how vampires were sexual creatures by nature. And he knew that he suppressed that part of him for many reasons. There, it seemed that he had finally let it come out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward's eyes seemed to shine supernaturally in the dark. The little sunlight that was sticking out of the window made his skin glow slightly, like the stained glass windows on his wings. His hair, totally messy at the time, looked even redder in contrast to his skin. Every trace, every detail he could see seemed unreal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"James?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The voice called him back from his trance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned over him, the metal hand gripping the back of the neck with extreme care that would have made the other man roll his eyes in exasperation in another situation. The other hand went to his face, lightly tracing the contours on the skin that was always so cold. Now, it seemed almost warm under his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James observed the differences between Edward and his family. His skin did not look as pale,there was a certain flush, especially when he came from a hunt. James could see a few freckles near his nose, which made him more human than the others. His lips, which he now traced with his fingertips, were redder. The eyes, which he observed now had the widest pupils, shone in their heterochromia, like cat eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are adorable."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There, the slight flush, his nose wrinkling. James leaned his forehead against him, breathing in the sweet smell, with some traces of battle blood. And in his memory came the exact moment when he saw him for the first time in that chamber. Silent, asleep. Vulnerable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"James."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes looked at him, intently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks for coming back for me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lowered his lips on his. Leisurely. His hands exploring along the way, feeling smooth and cold skin under his fingertips. </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span>Always.</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>When the two rolled, he could feel the cold body fit in each part of his. He broke the kiss and looked at him, focused on the face so inhumanly attractive face. On the hair even messier, the smile that finally reached the eyes who looked at him so intensely. With such affection that he felt like he was the most powerful man in the universe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was sure there that he was completely gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.......</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James wasn't sure when he fell asleep. He remembered the sensation of the cold nose on his face, his jaw, his neck. The cold fingers caressing his hair, and a musical rhythm he recognized being whispered in his ear, lulling him into sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he woke up, it was to a low voice talking to someone. He opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw was pale back, glowing slightly with the sun hitting the glass window. His eyes followed the line of muscles to the nape of the neck and the red threads in disarray. He knew there would be no marks there, and he was slightly disappointed by that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, Alice! This is embarrassing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was talking on the phone, his voice a petulant tone that made him smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I won't tell you anything in detail. It is enough to know that you saw ... argh."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James heard a loud giggle on the other side of the phone and almost snorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Being your brother is difficult. Zero privacy. I don't know what you mean by hypocrisy. Yes, I love you too, you little monster. Yes, I know he is awake. Can I hang up now? Okay. Me too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tossed the phone on the couch and groaned, putting his face in his hands, then turning and looking at him with a slight smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good Morning. And no, you don't want to know what that conversation was about. Believe me. I also didn't want to know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised an inquisitive eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing there?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span> He smiled, patting the mattress beside him. In seconds Edward was there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James passed the arms around him, pulling him up from his body easily. He heard a musical chuckle at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Much better this way."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'll get cold like that, touching me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Winter Soldier."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Edward's turn to mumble in exasperation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James kissed his face until Edward stopped frowning and was quiet in his embrace. James ran his hands lightly over his back, feeling him relax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He noticed, curious, that he seemed almost purr on his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew that Edward was probably stronger and more durable than him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew he was probably immortal, even as a hybrid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew that he knew how to defend himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew that his mental instability made him dangerous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, there, he was his glass angel. Easily breakable, and therefore having to be treated with affection and care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Precious in every detail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that, it was his mission from now on.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>